The present invention is related to packaged microelectronic devices and methods for assembling microelectronic devices.
Microelectronic devices generally have a die (i.e., a chip) that includes integrated circuitry having a high density of very small components. In a typical process, a large number of dies are manufactured on a single wafer using many different processes that may be repeated at various stages (e.g., implanting, doping, photolithography, chemical vapor deposition, plasma vapor deposition, plating, planarizing, etching, etc.). The dies typically include an array of very small bond-pads electrically coupled to the integrated circuitry. The bond-pads are the external electrical contacts on the die through which the supply voltage, signals, etc., are transmitted to and from the integrated circuitry. The dies are then separated from one another (i.e., singulated) by dicing the wafer and backgrinding the individual dies. After the dies have been singulated, they are typically xe2x80x9cpackagedxe2x80x9d to couple the bond-pads to a larger array of electrical terminals that can be more easily coupled to the various power supply lines, signal lines and ground lines.
An individual die can be packaged by electrically coupling the bond-pads on the die to arrays of pins, ball-pads, or other types of electrical terminals, and then encapsulating the die to protect it from environmental factors (e.g., moisture, particulates, static electricity and physical impact). In one application, the bond-pads are electrically connected to contacts on an interposer substrate that has an array of ball-pads. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a packaged microelectronic device 10 including an interposer substrate 20 and a microelectronic die 40 attached to the interposer substrate 20. The microelectronic die 40 has been encapsulated with a casing 70 to protect the die 40 from environmental factors.
One drawback of encapsulating the microelectronic die 40 is the bowing or warpage of the interposer substrate 20 that occurs after the casing 70 cools. The bowing is caused by the difference between the coefficients of thermal expansion of the interposer substrate 20, the microelectronic die 40, and the casing 70. The warpage of the interposer substrate 20 can create sufficient stress to cause failure in the solder links between the interposer substrate 20 and a printed circuit board to which the interposer substrate 20 is attached. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce and/or eliminate the warpage in the microelectronic device 10.
Moreover, electronic products require packaged microelectronic devices to have an extremely high density of components in a very limited space. For example, the space available for memory devices, processors, displays and other microelectronic components is quite limited in cell phones, PDAs, portable computers and many other products. As such, there is a strong drive to reduce the height of the packaged microelectronic device 10 and the surface area or xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d of the microelectronic device 10 on a printed circuit board. Reducing the size of the microelectronic device 10 is difficult because high performance microelectronic devices 10 generally have more bond-pads, which result in larger ball-grid arrays and thus larger footprints. One technique used to increase the density of microelectronic devices 10 within a given footprint is to stack one microelectronic device 10 on top of another.
FIG. 2 schematically illustrates the packaged microelectronic device (identified as 10a) of FIG. 1 stacked on top of a second similar microelectronic device 10b. The interposer substrate 20 of the first microelectronic device 10a is coupled to the interposer substrate 20 of the second microelectronic device 10b by large solder balls 80. The large solder balls 80 required to span the distance between the two interposer substrates 20 use valuable space on the interposer substrates 20, and thus increase the footprint of the microelectronic devices 10. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the footprints of stacked microelectronic devices 10.
The present invention is directed to packaged microelectronic devices and methods for assembling microelectronic devices. One aspect of the invention is directed to a method of packaging a microelectronic device including a die having an integrated circuit and an interposer substrate having a ball-pad electrically coupled to the integrated circuit. In one embodiment, the method includes depositing a solder ball onto the ball-pad and molding a compound to form a casing around at least a portion of the die and at least a portion of the solder ball. In a further aspect of this embodiment, the method can further include forming a first cover over a first surface of the interposer substrate with the compound and forming a second cover over a second surface opposite the first surface of the interposer substrate with the compound. The first cover can have a first volume and the second cover can have a second volume at least approximately equal to the first volume. In another aspect of this embodiment, the first cover can have a first surface area and the second cover can have a second surface area at least approximately equal to the first surface area.
In another embodiment of the invention, the method includes placing the solder ball onto the ball-pad and encapsulating the die and the first and second surfaces of the interposer substrate to form the first cover over the first surface and the second cover over the second surface. In a further aspect of this embodiment, the first cover can have a first surface area and the second cover can have a second surface area at least approximately equal to the first surface area. In another aspect of this embodiment, the first cover can have a first volume and the second cover can have a second volume at least approximately equal to the first volume. In further aspect of this embodiment, placing the solder ball occurs before encapsulating the die and the first and second surfaces.
In another embodiment of the invention, a packaged microelectronic device includes a microelectronic die having an integrated circuit and a bond-pad coupled to the integrated circuit and an interposer substrate coupled to the die. The interposer substrate has a first surface, a second surface opposite the first surface, and a ball-pad electrically coupled to the bond-pad on the die. The microelectronic device also includes a solder ball on the ball-pad and a casing covering the die, at least a portion of the first surface, and at least a portion of the second surface. In a further aspect of this embodiment, the casing can cover at least a portion of the solder ball. In another aspect of this embodiment, the casing includes a first cover and a second cover. The first cover has a first surface area and a first volume, and the second cover has a second surface area and a second volume. The first surface area can be at least approximately equal to the second surface area, and the first volume can be at least approximately equal to the second volume.